


Between my Hands

by IAmLovedByGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Black Hermione Granger, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Childrearing, Fix-It, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impregnation, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Squib Petunia Evans Dursley, Swedish Ron Weasley, Time Travel, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmLovedByGod/pseuds/IAmLovedByGod
Summary: Harry has the opportunity to save just one life of the Battle of Hogwarts. His choice sets into motion a swirl of events that change the wizard world forever. I'm bad at summaries lol.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I was laying on the couch lounging and having a popsicle when I felt something throbbing into my lower abdomen like Satan clawing his way out of hell. I wondered if this meant I had gas or was bloated. But I opened my legs to investigate and a poop dropped into my Elmo diaper.

This was peculiar. I didn't even know I needed to poop. But sure enough 2 more logs came on out, and a third slid to press right up against my bottom. I sat down and it was all spread all over my crotch like a most heavenly cream. With trepidation I pressed a hand to it and touched it, then retracted it because this is sinful. It is inappropriate to sin and I doused my hand in scalding water.

When I finished my mama was there "do you need a change?" She asked me and I lay down on the kitched floor. She used up 4 baby wipes to wipe all the poop off me and she wadded up the used diaper and threw it all away. She put a Cookie Monster diaper under my bottom then and taped it around me. I felt very fresh and warm and clean now.

Then Mama sat next to me on the floor and asked if I was hungry. I said yes And she lifted off her shirt and set it on the floor. I settled beside her and placed her nipple between my lips. It was soft and rubbery as I drank my milk, and I had 16 oz from one breast and 13 oz from the other. I am full now so I trust I have a bowel movement coming. I will wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the family reunion and everyone has a job. My uncle's job is to select the venue. My aunt Rachel brings the arts and crafts. My contribution is the food.

I decided to make a chocolate pie. I used 3 cups of chocolate and 5 cups of poop as a substitute. It all came together nicely. Next I made the gravy. I only added two or three poops to that because I needed them to be liquid. I made a poop and asparagus cassarole too, and as an appetizer I removed my diaper and rolled the contents into long, thin ropes. I twisted them up then baked them and fried them. I had to pee while I was making them but I didn't have time to grab a diaper so I stirred it into the dipping sauce.

I carried it all to the reunion and offered some to everyone. The chocolate pie was a great hit, and everyone took some gravy. I had to poop at the reunion and it was green. I sat there enjoying it until mama happened to come by and made me go get cleaned up. It feels good knowing I can share my talents with everyone.


End file.
